Steam
by digitalAlchemist
Summary: A collection of AkuAqua drabbles, ranging from fluffy encounters to smutty scenarios. Rated overall M, drabbles rated individually.


A groan escaped the bluenette's lips as Axel gently bit down on her clavicle, his tongue poking out to lick the bite. Aqua slipped her hands into soft red spikes, gripping Axel's head gently as his lips moved further down to brush over the tender flesh of her chest.

"A-ahn-Axel…" She moaned quietly, fingers delving deeper into his hair. He smirked against Aqua's skin, hands sliding up along her legs to her hips and pressing in gently with his nails. She sucked in a breath, releasing it in a shuddery exhale.

"Aqua…" Axel pulled back slightly, drinking in the sight of the woman before him as his eyes dragged down her form. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed, laughing slightly, nervously. "You flatter me!" A smile curled on her lips, and she laid her arms over his shoulders. Aqua gently pulled Axel toward her, putting their faces inches apart. She pushed forward slightly, pressing her lips against his. He responded in kind, snaking his arms around her thin frame and tugging her closer. Aqua gasped when she felt Axel's hard length press against her stomach, and Axel took the chance to slide his tongue into her open mouth. Another quiet moan escaped Aqua's throat as she rolled her tongue around Axel's, paying particular attention to the piercing she found there. Her hands idly wandered over his shoulders, tracing over his spine before settling back into his hair, taking a fistful and tugging gently. Axel groaned softly, tipping his head back slightly. As the kiss broke, Aqua dipped her head under Axel's chin and kissed his neck, laying a chain of kisses down his throat. When she stopped, she had hit the neckline of Axel's vest.

"I think this needs to come off, Ax." Aqua gave it a slight tug, and the redhead pulled back a little so she could pull it off his body. As his skin was revealed, she couldn't help herself staring - Axel wasn't very well built, but his abs definitely had some definition to them, and Aqua gently ran her fingers over them as she dropped the vest to the floor. The man shuddered gently, placing his hand over hers. She looked up at him and smiled, sliding her hand up and over his chest, leaning in to plant more kisses on his skin. Aqua trailed down to his stomach, kneeling down so she was more comfortable. Looking up at Axel again, she put her hands on his hips, slowly dragging her fingers around to his crotch where his erection was straining against his jeans.

"Ahh~ Aqua…" His voice was shaking slightly as he moaned, hands moving to Aqua's head, fingers stroking through blue strands of hair. She smirked slightly, quickly working the button and zip of Axel's jeans open and pulling them down to his knees. His boxers were just as red as his hair, but Aqua took no notice. His dick was neatly outlined by the tight fabric, and she reached out to stroke it gently. Above her, Axel let out another moan, his fingers gently gripping her skull. After stroking his length a few times, Aqua hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Taking a deep breath, she gently tugged them down, pushing them to where his jeans hung by his knees. Axel was very hard - and very hot. Drawing close to him, Aqua could feel the heat radiating from his flesh. She tentatively wrapped her fingers around Axel's member, giving a few firm strokes. Axel moaned louder, whispering her name and gently caressing her head. Pleased with his response, Aqua continued on, gently licking the underside of his shaft, rolling her tongue around it before gently sucking on the tip. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and the fingers buried in her hair tightened their grip. Opening her lips more, Aqua pushed down, slowly taking Axel into her mouth. He groaned loudly, whispering a very breathy "Fuck~" as he looked down. He shuddered again at the sight of the bluenette's wet lips around his length, and gently pushed down on her head. Aqua was as far down on Axel as her throat would let her, but when she felt him push she relaxed more and went further, until her nose bumped against the fine hairs of his treasure trail. He was fully seated in her mouth, and from the panting he was doing, Axel was enjoying it. She pulled back slowly, sucking gently as she did, before sliding back down to the base of his penis.

"Shit, Aqua… You're so g-good."

Egged on by his praise, Aqua sped up her movements, bracing one hand on his leg and wrapping the other around what wasn't currently in her mouth. Soon enough, she felt Axel tighten up. Giving a few more pumps of her hand, she pulled back slightly.

"I'm gonna…- Aqua.. ah-ahhhhh-!"

Axel moaned loudly as he came onto Aqua's face. She opened her mouth and caught some of his seed, but some fell onto her breasts and thighs. As his orgasm rode out, Axel's breathing slowly returned to a more normal speed. When he was finished, Aqua wiped her face with Axel's discarded vest.

"I promise I'll wash it later." She told him after her chest was clean. He replied with a lazy grin, helping Aqua to her feet before pulling her into a hug. She returned it, arms sliding around his waist and squeezing gently. She smiled when she felt Axel's hands on her ass, then yelped as he picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. He smirked as he parted her legs, dipping his head between them.

"Now it's your turn."


End file.
